


Observe, Think, React.

by thoopsy



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, MePad is just a little confused robot and that's okay, MePhone 4 is mentioned but he isn't here, Oneshot, all works out! thanks II crew!, also MePad is officially the Mini! Which is neat, because MePad is just sitting in a field and thinking, because it does make him younger than 4, for now.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoopsy/pseuds/thoopsy
Summary: MePad thinks about the rare feelings he has, and tries to reach for what causes the worst kind.[I know what it is, I think you do too, but he sure doesn't!]





	Observe, Think, React.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing, and I haven't edited it much! Sorry about that, but I'm just getting into the headspace of the characters I'm workin on longer stories for. Motivation!!
> 
> If folks are interested, I might just finish what I have planned for good ol Mini.

He didn’t feel much.

MePad never had. Ever since he first booted up, he’d interacted with the world in a vague sense. Observing, thinking, and then reacting.

In the woods? That’s not where an electronic device should be, by themself. Walk until you find others.

Another like you? Squarish, black in color, the same logo as in MePad’s own menus on his back? Follow what he says, eventually gain answers.

It wasn’t to say he was completely emotionless, or completely fake as a person. Things, unfortunately perhaps, did not move him much. Even when he, perhaps, wanted them to.

Like the fact he did not receive a birthday party on November 2nd, when information told him that was his model’s release date. It was maybe disappointing, he wanted to try wearing one of those little hats [how would it even fit on him, he wondered?] but. Logically.

No one knew today was the release day, except for him. He did not have friends who would’ve been interested in attending. He could not eat cake. It was pointless to worry about it, so he did not, and did not bring it up.

This truly was the way he naturally lived his life.

Which made it concerning when he was driven by the weak emotions at his core.

Or, even worse, _strong_ emotions. They were rare, [so? but??] they practically knocked him off his feet when they struck.

Right now? He felt dread. Pure, unadulterated dread. This was the second time. First had been when MePhone 4, his boss and perhaps friend, had nearly died.

MePad wouldn’t have wanted to admit it, but seeing MePhone 4 laying there, on the ground, screen off and limbs splayed at uncanny angles did not shake him nearly as much as.

It had.

MeCloud.

He had always been aware of it. MePad came pre-installed with many useful information files regarding who he was. He had a “Help, Who Am I?!” section that had been very informative when he’d first awoken, and in the same folder was information on where to go if hurt, an advertising style guide for Meeple Corp, etc. [He was not sure why he needed it, the advertising guide. Mostly it just detailed the way Meeple products were to be shown in TV shows, commercials, etc. It was not interesting but he’d read it four times now.]

He knew of MeCloud. He’d always known of it, but when the hot air balloon hit ground, MePad’s legs nearly gave out under him.

None of the contestants noticed.

He was glad.

They went in without him.

He was glad.

Because he had never felt anything as strong as the dread he felt, looking up at HQ. MePad wanted to cry out in fear, but he did not know why, it didn’t make sense to, so he didn’t.

He’d thought about that many times since then.

And he was thinking about it now. Perhaps to distract from the current feeling. Of dread.

He’d seen MePhone’s memory, of himself being stolen. He hadn’t seen the other memories. He didn’t understand why 4, his boss, who was so emotional all the time even if he liked to pretend he wasn’t even though it was something MePad always admired, got so mad at Toilet.

MePhone was always mad at Toilet, but never like this really.

It had been an hour now, MePhone had gone somewhere else, left to do some _thing_ else, and had clearly not invited MePad for a reason. After whatever the other memories contained, he was sure he needed the time.

That left MePad to think though. He was thinking.

He’d observed, and now it was time to think so he could react.

But he also felt, right now, in this moment. Not happiness, or sadness, or anger. Not the simple emotions children are taught in their shows. [MePad had seen many children’s shows. He did not come with as much knowledge as he’d liked. Perhaps it was embarrassing, but he was only a year old, and you have to learn somehow.]

MePad felt that same dread. Worse?

Better? He could almost understand it now. There was something bad about MeCloud, he could almost grasp it.

But alas.

No hands.


End file.
